Coincidencias
by IsisDoll
Summary: Es extraño como, en ocasiones, una simple oración formulada de manera simple, con tono de voz melódico y sin pizca de alguna emoción predominante te deja estaqueado, sin posibilidad de reacción. — Si yo fuera mujer... ¿Zoro me amaría? El inicio había sido varios años atrás, cuando apenas una cadena de casualidades había maquinado su encuentro. [ZoLu y mención de LawAce]


**Resumen: **Es extraño como, en ocasiones, una simple oración formulada de manera simple, con tono de voz melódico y sin pizca de alguna emoción predominante te deja estaqueado, sin posibilidad de reacción.

— Si yo fuera mujer... ¿Zoro me amaría?

El inicio había sido varios años atrás, cuando apenas una cadena de casualidades había maquinado su encuentro. [ZoLu y mención de LawAce]

**Zoro&&Luffy**

**Parte de los retos Pro'ZoLu: Por la dominación mundial. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, de ser míos, la serie sería totalmente yaoi ;) teniendo como protagónico el ZoLu.

Y privatizaría a Luffy.

Afortunadamente no es mío y hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por perversa y depravada diversión.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && lemmon. AU [Universo Alterno]

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy

**Reto:** AU con Lemmon. 5to reto Pro'ZoLu en honor al cumpleaños del capitán.

**Integrantes: **_**KaFurin Fujoshi, Zhena Hik, Naomi Ramirez, KurokaXsama, Kuro Hebihime, Hana D. Mugiwara, Lupis Osorio && IsisDoll.**_

**Reto por **_**IsisDoll**_**.**

**Condiciones impuestas por **_**KurokaXsama**_**.**

1.- Que Zoro y luffy ya sean pareja y tengan recuerdos de ellos de niños en unas vacaciones con mi amado Ace.

2.- Lemon al aire libre.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LUFFY!**

Con agradecimiento especial y dedicatoria a** Hikuraiken**, por susrecomendaciones y comentarios, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**【****Coincidencias****】**

Es extraño como, en ocasiones, una simple oración formulada de manera simple, con tono de voz melódico y sin pizca de alguna emoción predominante te deja estaqueado, sin posibilidad de reacción.

— Si yo fuera mujer... ¿Zoro me amaría?

Ni siquiera pudo dar el paso hacia atrás como su cerebro ordenaba. Era como en las películas, cuando al protagonista se le presenta un peligro inminente y este simplemente se queda justo donde todo el ataque le pegue de lleno. Los espectadores suelen denominarlos "idiotas", pero cuando se les presenta la ocasión de dar el ejemplo de los correctos pasos a seguir sólo logran terminar con el mismo apelativo.

Y ahí estaba, la afrenta directa. El peligro inminente que antes hubiese estado de espaldas y ahora se giraba para dar el golpe final, esa gran sonrisa característica de su persona, aunque apenas una pobre imitación carente del ingrediente principal, esa irradiación de magnificencia, la alegría impresa, haciendo de esa sonrisa sólo un gesto confuso, un lamentable intento de ocultar el verdadero sentimiento que los ojos pardos se encargaban de delatar.

Nunca, bajo ningún concepto se hubiese imaginado que esa sería su conclusión.

El inicio había sido varios años atrás, cuando apenas una cadena de casualidades había maquinado su encuentro.

— Luffy, cuidado — advertía un joven moreno con curiosas pecas engalanando su rostro. La preocupación latente en su mirada hacía sonreír a su acompañante a quien no le importaba ser ignorado, ya conocía esa faceta de hermano sobreprotector bastante bien y ciertamente a su parecer era muy admirable — ¡no corras por la orilla! —.

— Cálmate, otôto-ya no es tan torpe como para caer al rio.

— No lo retes — pidió Ace a su interlocutor. Su preocupación radicaba en que ese día, por ser uno soleado con un delicioso viento fresco y en honor a que su pequeño hermanito no había traído consigo alguna nota reprobando su comportamiento en el colegio, había decidido ceder a la petición del menor de ir a jugar al rio junto a sus amigos. Naturalmente, esto sólo había sido posible con la condición de ser él mismo quien les vigilara. El otro joven que ahora le rodeaba por los hombros, propietario de profundos ojos grises y esa pequeña barba que justo ahora le provocaba cosquillas en la mejilla era sólo un ejemplo de la teoría de causa-efecto, donde estaba Ace, estaba el ojigris.

— Basta Law, nos pueden ver.

— De acuerdo — concedió liberando al moreno del agarre y cruzándose de brazos — todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar a que nadie nos mire, ¿verdad? —

— Yo no he dicho eso — renegó el hombre del cabello ondulado.

— Pero tampoco lo has negado — sonrió de medio lado, gesto que fue borrado de inmediato al escuchar un "splash", seguido de los gritos infantiles que al unísono llamaban a la versión de bolsillo del hombre que estaba a su lado y que inmediatamente se echó a la carrera.

— ¡Luffy! — gritó desesperado, deteniendo de poco a poco su maratón al ver como un pequeño niño de cabello aguamarina se tiraba sin preámbulos al agua tratando de dar alcance a su infortunado hermano que manoteaba en un intento por no hundirse sin éxito alguno.

De verdad que ese encuentro había sido mera coincidencia, es decir; ese día el pequeño héroe había terminado antes su entrenamiento, por lo tanto se había dado el gusto de ir a tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol cerca del rio como acostumbraba hacer cada que lograba obtener un poco de tiempo libre.

Si Luffy no se hubiese caído al rio…

O si él no hubiese terminado antes. Incluso estaba la posibilidad de que igualmente Luffy hubiese caído al rio, él hubiese liberado su entrenamiento con tiempo de sobra y hubiese elegido ir por un helado. Tantas opciones por tomar y había terminado por ser ese acontecimiento que había unificado sus caminos.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades de nadador, el pequeño peliverde no tardó en dar alcance al más pequeño de los morenos e inmediatamente le sacó del agua, arrastrándolo hasta la orilla y dejándolo recostado boca arriba.

Se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas, siendo rodeado al instante por ambos mayores y demás niños que acompañaban al morenito que no dejaba de toser.

— Necesitamos un doctor — dijo Ace mientras apretaba el estómago de su hermano menor para ayudarlo a expulsar el agua que había tragado y dándole palmadas algo más fuertes de lo necesario para terminar con el acceso de tos en el pequeño.

— Te recuerdo que yo soy un doctor — mencionó acercándose a los dos hermanos para iniciar un análisis minucioso en el pequeño abrazado a Ace.

— Quiero decir, uno bueno — burlesco, echó una mirada divertida al doctor que concentrado ahora procedía a inspeccionar al valiente niño de ojos esmeraldas, mismo que daba de manotazos intentando alejar las manos ajenas.

— Ya verás — casi tuvo que aplicarle una llave al pequeño peliverde inquieto para cumplir su cometido de verificar su bienestar — cuando… ¡shsss! — Obteniendo la mirada perpleja de esa turbina humana, chasqueó los dedos un par de veces intentando obtener su atención y consiguiendo sólo la de Luffy — sigue mi dedo — pidió al niño de ojos verdes para verificar sus reflejos siendo seguido más por Luffy que por su ahora paciente — cuando lleguemos te mostraré lo bien capacitado que estoy para encontrar puntos de tu anatomía que ni tú te conoces —

— ¡No digas esas cosas a esta hora del día, idiota! — Acertando una patada que ni inmutó al doctor, procedió a incorporar a su hermano, seguido de Law y el pequeño buen samaritano.

Después del veredicto alentador de Law, el mayor de los morenos decidió que la hora de juego había terminado y antes de dedicarse a encaminar a cada niño a su respectivo hogar como era su costumbre, no escatimó en agradecimientos y halagos para el pequeño ojiverde.

— ¡Muchas gracias por salvar al torpe de mi hermano! — exclamó inclinándose en muestra de su infinita gratitud.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el menor por el insulto recibiendo como contestación la mano de Ace sobre su cabeza obligándole a hacer reverencia.

— Sé agradecido o te quedarás sin cenar.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias por sacarme del agua! — dijo con voz en demasía alzada mientras se inclinaba repetidamente.

— N-no es nada — tanto elogio comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, más el hecho de que una persona mayor fuese tan efusiva con él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — el pequeño de ojos avellana se acercó a su rescatista con la admiración impresa en sus gestos — ¡estuviste increíble! Yo estaba glú glú y entonces tu ¡pum! — sus manitas se alzaron al cielo mientras daba saltitos en su lugar — saltaste, y me salvaste, ¡nadabas tan rápido, como una rana!, ¿verdad Ace? —

— Algo así…—

El peliverde no sabía si tomárselo como un halago y cuando comenzaba a recapacitar en ello las manitas del pequeño moreno se posaron sobre sus hombros y unos grandes ojos pardos, brillantes y expectantes, cubrieron su campo de visión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — repitió la pregunta antes formulada, poniendo toda su atención en el experto nadador — ¡Wow! Tu cabello es verde, impresionante —

— Roronoa Zoro — contestó deteniendo en el aire la manita intrusa que curiosa se dirigía a su cabellera.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy — el inquieto morenito no cesaba en su intento por tocar el cabello que tanto le llamaba la atención mientras el dueño, mostrando sus perfectos reflejos, atajaba todo intento.

— Basta Luffy — reprendió Ace, tomando a su hermano en brazos para alejarlo del hostigado peliverde — permíteme compensártelo Zoro-chan —

— No es necesario — cayendo en cuenta del apelativo dado, frunció el ceño — ¿chan? — y antes de emitir cualquier queja sus pies fueron despegados del suelo, siendo elevado por el joven de las mejillas punteadas.

— Pero quiero hacerlo.

— Podría bajarme — sugirió ocasionando una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa en el moreno de orbes grises.

— ¡Podríamos llevarlo a cenar con nosotros! — propuso el menor de los morenos.

— Pues claro, y después… —

Los hermanos estaban totalmente ensimismados haciendo planes con el tiempo del pequeño peliverde que no dejaba de pedir que le regresaran al suelo, siendo completamente ignorado por el ese par pero auxiliado por el doctor quien le arrebató de los brazos del moreno con pecas liberándolo en el acto.

— Si quieres huir, esta es tu oportunidad — alentó el doctor.

Pero a pesar de la ayuda del ojigris, Zoro no había tenido escapatoria. El inocente niño había sido arrastrado en un viaje a través de toda la ciudad, llevando a cada infante a su morada y después, a una ajetreada cena donde el moreno mayor no hacía más que quedarse dormido o despertar para agradecerle por enésima vez, provocándole un inevitable bochorno notorio en sus carmines mejillas. Por otro lado, estaba el moreno menor que comía como náufrago recién rescatado, metiendo sus inquietas manitas en todo plato cerca de él. El único normal era el médico que comía tranquilamente y en silencio.

— Ya te acostumbrarás — consoló el doctor.

¿Y por qué tendría que acostumbrarse? No es como si los volviese a ver.

Eso había pensado en aquellos momentos, pero la realidad futura era otra.

— ¡Torao! — el pequeño morenito de un salto terminó colgado del doctor quien caminó hasta dar alcance al mayor de los hermanos, con Luffy sobre él cual mochila.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ace al verle llegar.

Ese día, como festejo de la perfecta presentación de Luffy en el baile de primavera, donde le había hecho vestirse de conejito y danzar, algo que no hacía muy bien pero que por lo menos había intentado, le habían llevado a festejar a un parque deportivo donde había alberca…

— No podían tener un festejo familiar sin mi ¿o sí? — Luffy negó efusivamente con la cabeza y Ace soló bufó como contestación.

… juegos para niños, cancha de futbol, clases de patinaje…

— ¿Por qué otôto-ya está tan feliz? — preguntó siguiendo con la mirada al conejito que se había soltado de su cuello y ahora daba de saltos alrededor de ambos hombres.

… de esgrima…

— Encontró a Zoro-chan — ambos siguieron el camino trazado por el menor que no cabía en su alegría, mostrándolo así con sus brazos alzados, saltos y gritos de gozo.

El menor de los morenos llevaba casi un mes sin encontrar a su rescatista, dado que el tutor de este había ido a buscar a Zoro después de la cena de agradecimiento, preocupado por las llamadas perdidas acumuladas en el celular del peliverde. No habían podido llevarlo hasta su casa, desconociendo así el paradero de Zoro desde aquel día que le hubiesen conocido mismo donde el pequeño e impresionable niño de diez años quedará fascinado por "su salvador" como le denominaba.

Esto representaba una total desgracia para el morenito que no dejaba de buscarlo entre las multitudes, intentando siempre pasar por el lugar donde se habían encontrado e incluso obligando a su hermano mayor a dar vueltas por calles cercanas al rio donde casi había terminado ahogado de no ser por Zoro.

— ¡Es un caballero con armadura! — le contó al doctor — tiene su casco, su armadura ¡y una espada!, como en los cuentos que me lee Ace —

— Es verdad — concedió al feliz Luffy que no dejaba de saludar desde las gradas donde se podía ver la sesión de entrenamientos de los niños practicantes de esgrima.

— ¡Siguiente! — se escuchó la orden fuerte y clara del peliverde, quien tenía fila de contrincantes en espera, con un tiempo de demora casi nula por cierto ya que apenas unos minutos bastaban para que el pequeño de orbes glaucas concluyera el encuentro con la victoria en mano y llamando por el siguiente competidor.

— Es realmente bueno.

— ¡Tú puedes Zoro! — haciendo uso de todo el potencial de sus pulmones, gritó animando al peliverde quien al escuchar su nombre, visualizar a la fuente sonora y ver al conejo saltarín que le saludaba con tanta algarabía perdió la concentración perdiendo el encuentro.

— Zoro-san, no te distraigas yo-ho-ho-ho — aconsejó su maestro, mandándole a la banca a descansar.

Inmediatamente Luffy-conejo y compañía habían ido al encuentro del pequeño esgrimista y desde entonces, no había día en que el ojimarrón miniatura se perdiera entrenamiento alguno.

Cada día al salir de la escuela y después de esperar a que Ace terminara su turno como profesor en la secundaria local, ambos se dirigían al centro recreativo donde Zoro practicaba. Incluso solían llevarle bebidas y merienda, siendo esto último desaparecido antes de llegar al ojiverde gracias a Luffy "barril sin fondo", sin importar los esfuerzos de Ace por evitarlo y las reprimendas dadas al morenito.

— No te preocupes Zoro-chan, saliendo nos vamos a cenar, yo invito.

— ¡Si, cenar! — gritaba contento Luffy, tomando de la mano al peliverde y jalándole hasta la salida sin soltarle, haciendo un resumen muy a su estilo de las hazañas de Zoro durante el entrenamiento.

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado desde el encuentro con ese par de hermanos, nunca se acostumbraría al sufijo "chan" que el mayor solía imponerle, en cambio, con esa manita testaruda que se negaba a soltarle no tenía tanto problema.

Y justo cuando pensaba que las coincidencias habían terminado, apenas comenzaban.

— Luffy, ¿adivina de quien soy maestro? — anunció el moreno mayor durante la acostumbrada merienda entre Zoro, Luffy y el mayor.

— ¡Mío!, ¡mío! — sus ojitos brillaron con esperanza — así podré obtener buenas notas sin esfuerzo — sonrió mostrando toda su perfilada dentadura en signo de victoria.

— Claro que no mi torpe hermanito, además, no podrías con mis métodos de enseñanza — llevó una de sus manos a revolver las verdes hebras del serio esgrimista quien al sentir el toqué se sobresaltó casi ahogándose con su bebida — soy el profesor de Zoro-chan, ¿Qué te parece? —

Los carillos del mencionado se colorearon de carmín al ser víctima de aquel toque y los elogios incesantes del mayor de los morenos.

El pequeño Luffy no contestó, sólo se atiborró con furia de comida y por un momento, las ganas de estar pegado a Zoro como si de una chinche se tratara se habían esfumado.

Estaba… enojado. No sabía porque pero lo estaba.

Tal vez, esa debió haber sido el primer indicio que todos pasaron por alto.

A partir de ese acontecimiento, Luffy había tenido más pistas acerca de esos enojos repentinos que le daban y que no lograba comprender. Tampoco ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo pero era imposible ignorar esos sentimientos cuando cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

Lo primero que había descubierto era que, a pesar de ser un niño que gustaba de compartir como le hubiesen enseñado en el colegio, sólo habían dos excepciones donde la envidia le salía a relucir: la comida y la atención.

Dado que Ace era el nuevo maestro del peliverde, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no sólo en la escuela, durante sus reuniones diarias después de los entrenamientos de esgrima, no paraban de hablar de cosas que el pequeño Luffy no entendía.

— ¡Sólo mi mejor alumno podría haber hecho eso! — mencionaba contento el mayor de los morenos — Estoy orgulloso, Zoro — el prefijo se había ido, pero la caricia sobre el cabello aguamarina y el rubor en el espadachín, no.

La conversación seguía y seguía como en una clase de código que sólo ellos dos comprendían y eso era en extremo frustrante para Luffy.

Para su fortuna, Ace había conseguido la plaza de maestro, trabajando ahora tiempo completo. Esto había desencadenado que Ace pidiera de favor al joven esgrimista, que era dos años mayor que Luffy, acompañar y cuidar de su atolondrado hermanito en su ausencia, algo que el peliverde había aceptado en seguida.

Ahora, eran ellos dos los que manejaban un lenguaje propio.  
Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que aunque alguien lo intentara era imposible separarles.

Luffy, al despertar, incluso antes de desayunar, marcaba al teléfono móvil de Zoro para despertarle y darle los buenos días, desayunaba, esperaba por Zoro para irse juntos al colegio, aguardaba ansioso la hora del receso para encontrarse con el peliverde nuevamente y comer juntos para después comenzar con su divertido itinerario que daba inicio justo al termino de clases. Ambos se dirigían a los entrenamientos de esgrima, seguido por la ronda de juegos que no perdonaba el moreno, la hora dedicada para realizar los deberes que Zoro no pasaba por alto terminando por la llegada de Ace y la cena. Esto repetido cada día en un ciclo infinito que a Luffy se le antojaba perfecto.

Por supuesto tenían sus contratiempos, como cuando Luffy había quemado las cortinas intentando cocinar algo para calmar su apetito voraz mientras Zoro dormía.

O cuando Zoro había decidido tomar un atajo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela dado que se les había hecho tarde y habían terminado por perderse, no asistiendo a clases, entrando en un local de videojuegos y terminando con un hematoma en la cabeza cortesía del furibundo Ace.

— Tú puedes Zoro — sus manos afianzadas al cerco de contención para evitar intromisiones en el combate se estaban tornando de un color blanquecino por la fuerza ejercida. Era como si él estuviese ahí en el encuentro de esgrima, blandiendo la espada. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que podría jurar que estaba a nada de colapsar. Contuvo la respiración por un momento al ver como el oponente del peliverde contraatacaba.

Era una de tantas finales nacionales del torneo de esgrima al que asistía. La experiencia le dictaba que, al igual que las anteriores, el ojiesmeralda terminaría por llevarse la victoria, sin embargo; no podía contener las ganas de él mismo ir a noquear al contrincante de Zoro.

En un acto de suerte para el retador, su espada había semi rozado la mejilla del actual campeón, Luffy inevitablemente había soltado amenazas tales como "te patearé el trasero" y demás totalmente histérico.

Como era de esperarse, apenas un movimiento rápido, certero y eficaz, Zoro había logrado coronarse nuevamente como el campeón y Luffy no había perdido el tiempo en ir a su encuentro, colgándose del ganador cual koala, tumbándole a causa del impulso.

Por supuesto los elogios no se hicieron esperar, no sin antes dar un puntapié, estirando su pierna hacía atrás desde su posición sobre el peliverde, tumbando de bruces contra el suelo al osado que le hubiese casi atinado un ataque a Zoro para después sacarle la lengua.

Nadie, definitivamente nadie podía lastimar a Zoro…

— Luffy, me encajas tus codos —

… más que él.

Como todos, también solían tener sus diferencias, la mayoría ocasionada por malentendidos cabía destacar.

— Zoro, ¡eres muy malo! — se quejó un lloroso Luffy que le recibía enfurruñado al llegar por él como cada mañana para dirigirse juntos a la escuela.

Con el tiempo, Zoro había aprendido que lo mejor en esos casos era escuchar todo el discurso que el moreno tuviese para él y así mismo lo hizo.

— ¡No puedes dejarme nunca! — sentenció tallándose los ojos enrojecidos, mirándole fieramente — No puedes sólo un día irte sin decirme nada, yo… me quedé muy triste — su voz se iba apagando poco a poco y sus manos se asieron de la camisa escolar del peliverde — Yo no sé qué haría sin Zoro.

— No me iré a ninguna parte — consoló, abrazando al moreno, confortándolo con suaves roces sobre su espalda — sólo ha sido un sueño —

Las pesadillas del moreno eran frecuentes, casi todas con trama parecida donde Zoro desaparecía o se iba dejando a Luffy, lo que este último no sabía era que, de ninguna manera eso podía ser más que ficción pues no existía fuerza suficiente en el mundo que lograse separar al esgrimista del moreno.

La gran sonrisa de Luffy era el motor impulsor de Zoro, sin ella no podía andar.

— ¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños, Luffy? — preguntó Ace durante la cena, previendo el cercano día.

— A Zoro — contestó con simpleza el moreno menor y Ace alzó una ceja confuso.

— Meterlo en una caja no será fácil — comento riendo de buena gana, acariciando el sedoso cabello del mencionado como era su costumbre, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.

— Eso no, ya que siempre vamos al mar, quiero que esta vez nos acompañe Zoro.

Hecha la aclaración, y sin objeciones de parte del joven esgrimista, Ace se había encargado de pedir el respectivo permiso al tutor de Zoro, hacer los preparativos y dejar todo listo para las pequeñas vacaciones. Para su fortuna, el gran día había caído estratégicamente en un fin de semana largo, con días libres de escuela desde el jueves hasta el martes.

— ¿Law también irá? — preguntó el joven de cabello lozano viendo ir y venir al doctor con varias maletas en mano.

— Pues claro, debo cuidar que Ace no se quede dormido manejando — contestó el ojigris quien ahora se adentraba a la casa de los hermanos en busca de las demás valijas.

— Ace-sensei y Law son muy cercanos, ¿verdad? — aunque en realidad ya no era su maestro puesto que ahora cursaba la preparatoria, el respeto prevalecía.

— ¡Si!, son mejores amigos como tú y yo, incluso la otra vez los vi jugando al caballito.

— ¿Al caballito?

— Si, Law era el caballo — apuntó sonriente el menor de los morenos.

— Hnnn — a veces era increíble a ingenuidad de Luffy, Zoro había tenido que sacudir la cabeza evitando formular una imagen mental y eliminando esos datos innecesarios de su memoria.

Otra pista acerca de su extraña molestia que se concentraba en su estómago se había presentado durante esas vacaciones.

Después de llevar al joven cumpleañero a todo restaurante que se le antojase en un intento vano de saciar su implacable apetito, habían optado por una serie de juegos, comenzando por el famoso volleyball playero.

Para hacerlo un juego justo, se había decidido que los equipos serían conformados por un mayor y uno de los jóvenes, quedando Ace y Zoro en un equipo y Law junto a Luffy en el otro.

Durante el juego todo bien, el equipo del doctor con el moreno menor iban arrasando gracias a la maestría del ojigris, eso, aunado a lo despistado que había resultado el hombre de las pecas.

— Ace-sensei, despierte — se quejó el peliverde que parecía estar sólo en ese equipo.

— Esta es otra lección, uno debe aprender a aceptar su derrota — somnoliento, estiró uno de sus brazos para acariciar la verde cabellera de Zoro, y de repente, aquellos reflejos que parecían no existir durante todo el partido ahora hacían acto de presencia. Luffy antepuso sus brazos, evitando aquel gesto ya tan común de Ace. Zoro y Law intercambiaron miradas confusas mientras Ace reía con carcajadas tan sonoras que hicieron molestar más al menor de los morenos.

— ¡No quiero que Ace toque a Zoro! — confesó un furioso ojimarrón, alejándose de los presentes con largas zancadas.

Ese habría sido otro indicio de lo que la extraña cabecita y confundido corazón del menor de los morenos ocultaba.

Por supuesto Zoro había ido en persecución de Luffy. El pequeño se miraba tan afligido que no se atrevió a preguntar nada, sólo se limitó a escuchar las extrañas historias que el moreno relataba.

—… y desde entonces la ballena Laboon espera el regreso de sus nakamas.

— ¿De dónde sacas esas historias?

— Ace me las cuenta — y de nuevo esa mirada sombría. El peliverde se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que cuando el moreno estuviese listo le contaría todo cuanto pasara por su mente.

Aunque lo cierto era que hasta entonces ni el mismo Luffy lo tenía muy claro.

Por la noche, al regresar al cuarto donde se hospedaban, los mayores les habían esperado con serpentinas y el tradicional pastel de cumpleaños que portaba ya diecinueve velitas mismas que al pedir su respectivo deseo, Luffy habían soplado eliminando así las llamitas.

El festejo había seguido con un gran festín que el cumpleañero no había dudado en devorar fervientemente, en cuanto a sus acompañantes, parecían disfrutar más de las bebidas, brindando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse había sido el mismísimo Luffy, fresco como una lechuga puesto que no había ni mirado las bebidas pertenecientes a las botellas ahora desparramadas por todo el suelo. Contento y dispuesto a disfrutar aquel viaje al máximo, se encaminó a despertar al peliverde para arrastrarlo hacia el mar, ¡tenía tantas ganas de meterse al agua! Y quizás, armar algún castillo de arena, aunque ciertamente eso sólo significaba que Zoro lo construiría mientras él se dedicaba a buscar conchitas que ponerle.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, consiguió levantar al peliverde, saltándole encima un par de veces mientras cantaba a todo pulmón aquella molesta cancioncilla con la cual Ace solía despertarle cuando niño:

"_Levántate viborón, desenróscate que es muy tarde anda y busca un buen trabajo, si quiera hazlo por tu madre. Levántate viborón, desenróscate que es muy tarde anda y llévame esta ropa que te pague mi comadre."_

Por supuesto con semejante vocecita y tal zarandeo Zoro había terminado por seguir somnoliento al moreno.

— Anda, ¡apresúrate! — apremiaba el ojimarrón, jalando por el brazo al peliverde.

— Primero debemos avisarle a Ace — notificó. Cuando había pensado mejor sus palabras ya era demasiado tarde, Luffy ya estaba abriendo de par en par la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— ¡ACE, ZORO Y yo queremos ir al…— la escena era básicamente Law meciendo a Ace bajo las sabanas — mar.

Ladeando la cabeza por un momento intentando comprender, fue atacado por un zapato lanzado por Ace que con la buena puntería del mayor, había sido una suerte que no lo golpeara.

— ¡Cierra esa puerta de una vez!

Haciendo lo que le ordenaran, busco con la mirada a su acompañante quien se encontraba mostrando una mueca extraña en su rostro, ¿acaso era tristeza?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero apostaba por ello ya que Zoro sólo pasó pesadamente por su rostro una de sus manos e inició su trayecto fuera de la habitación.

En silencio, el menor se preguntaba el porqué del actuar tan extraño de Zoro. No quería aceptarlo pero quizás aquella idea que no hace mucho rondaba su cabeza era la causante de esa mirada aceitunada perdida y de la inexistente conversación entre ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, dado que se había ensimismado como pocas veces, siguiendo de cerca pero sin prestar atención al trayecto marcado por Zoro, en lugar de ir directo al mar como habían planeado, terminaron por perderse quedando en medio de un gran jardín repleto de flores de todos colores.

Pasando por un lado de Zoro, el menor se encaminó hasta donde se lucían unas hermosas margaritas, tomó una para ofrecérsela a su acompañante sintiendo una terrible punzada en su estómago al verle tan taciturno.

Y ese había sido exactamente el punto de quiebre.

No lo pensó, sólo soltó las palabras tal cual se le venían a la mente, urgidas por ser expresadas y encontrar respuesta.

Por fin tenía claro esos dolores internos inexplicables, esa agonía y ese remolino de sentimientos intensos que le invadían provocados en su totalidad por Zoro.

— Si yo fuera mujer... ¿Zoro me amaría?

Sin preámbulo alguno soltó aquello que urgía por salir.

La mirada esmeralda se clavó asombrada en sus orbes avellanas y en un intento por restarle importancia, se forzó a sonreír, continuando con su cuestionamiento.

— ¿O si fuera… Ace?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — No estaba seguro de que era lo que más le alarmaba, si las palabras del moreno o esa expresión nada común en él de total abatimiento.

— Zoro ama a Ace — escondiendo sus ojos bajo el flequillo azabache se determinó a expresar su más reciente descubrimiento — y yo amo a Zoro —

El silencio se instaló entre ambos por varios minutos que parecían siglos, y justo cuando Luffy se disponía a continuar con su casi monologo, la voz gruesa del peliverde le paró en seco.

— Sólo para que lo sepas — comenzó el esgrimista — no podría amarte sin fueras una mujer y tampoco podría hacerlo sin fueras Ace — uno de sus brazos rodeo los hombros del moreno, apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo — yo te amo a ti por ser tú y nadie más —

El moflete del menor se tonó de un extravagante color rojo intenso, sonriendo grandemente gracias a esas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar y dando un gran salto para colgarse de Zoro, pasándole las piernas por la cintura y los brazos por el cuello, sin embargo; el moreno no se había medido con la fuerza impulsora, haciendo trastabillar al peliverde y tumbándole irremediablemente en el campo de flores.

— Pero… ¿no estabas enamorado de mi hermano?

Aparentemente su mensaje no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

— Claro que no — como reprimenda, Zoro había frotado sus nudillos cariñosamente sobre aquella cabecita recargada en su pecho — ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? —

— Pues… te has puesto muy raro cuando viste a mi hermano con Law

— Idiota, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Que fuera por sillas y palomitas para quedarnos a mirar? — apenado, rememorando esa escena que esperaba eliminar de sus recuerdos aunque fuera por lobotomía, explicó — no esperaba ver a esos dos así. Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta —

— ¡Entendido! — soltando sus risotadas seseantes características se pegó más al cuerpo del mayor, disfrutando de su calor.

En ocasiones era irónico como podían entenderse tan bien con apenas unas miradas pero bastaba un descuido para que el cabeza hueca de Luffy fraguara extrañas hipótesis. Descubriendo esto, Zoro se hizo la nota metal de cuidar mejor de ese atolondrado, no dando paso a que dudara nuevamente puesto que desde el principio, él se había dado cuenta que su vocación y placer era proteger esa sonrisa que justo ahora le era dedicada.

Una mano agitándose sobre sus ojos le había regresado al presente. El mismo campo de flores y ellos dos solos nuevamente en aquel lugar, sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos se habían suscitado varios veranos atrás.

La noche ya se hacía presente, mostrando un perfecto cielo repleto de diamantes brillantes.

Otra coincidencia más, después de que Law y Ace los echaran de la suite del hotel alegando que necesitaban aire libre, la peor excusa el mundo, ambos habían caminado sin rumbo fijo y aunque en anteriores vacaciones hubiesen buscado ese tranquilo lugar no había sido hasta ahora que no pretendían encontrarle que habían llegado hasta el, evocando así el remolino de memorias que atestaron al peliverde.

— ¿en qué piensa Zoro? — cuestionó el mejor, sonriendo grandemente.

— En que este lugar es perfecto.

— ¿Para qué? — su contestación había sido únicamente un ligero empujón que le dejó recostado sobre las flores.

— Para una sesión de sexo al aire libre — respondió con sinceridad, la voz varonil y sensual del peliverde hizo retorcerse en su lugar a Luffy.

— Ah, ¿cómo cuando lo hicimos en el carro de Law?

— Si, algo así…-deleitándose con la hermosa visión que representaba en esos momentos el moreno, despeinado y mirándole con esos enormes ojos claros llenos de expectación y ansiedad. Se relamió los labios, saboreando mentalmente aquel sabor adictivo y ya conocido de la piel trigueña que sus manos se encargaban de mimar por sobre las ropas, subiendo desde los muslos, pasando deliberadamente por la entrepierna y mandándolas a verificar el territorio bajo la holgada camisa desmangada color dorado — Ese vez te acomode sobre mí, ¿recuerdas? tú te detenías del techo mientras yo te agarraba de las caderas para moverte —

— Si, Zoro me encargó vigilar si venía alguien.

— También está la vez que lo hicimos en la gasolinera, aunque esa vez sólo pude lamer y chupar esto — para aclarar, si es que necesitaba, sus palabras, una de sus manos bajo lento hasta masajear levemente el sexo del moreno mientras la gemela se encargaba de pellizcar con vehemencia uno de los pezones.

Sonriéndole de medio lado a su oyente, se inclinó lamiendo lentamente el vientre ligeramente marcado de Luffy, haciendo un luminoso recorrido por toda la extensión hasta llegar botón prisionero entre sus dedos, reemplazando esta atención por la de su boca. Sus esmeralda fijas en las orbes pardas que seguían cada movimiento. Succionó rudamente el pecho del moreno, obteniendo como obsequio largos suspiros que le incitaban a continuar.

Tomando por los brazos a Luffy, le irguió lo suficiente como para tener acceso directo para deshacerse de la prenda superior que ya le estorbaba en demasía.

Sacándola por sobre los hombros del más joven, procedió a deshacerse de la propia, tirando ambas en algún lugar aleatorio sin importancia alguna.

— ¿En la feria también cuenta? — preguntó entrecortadamente.

— Por supuesto, de perrito en la casa de los espejos y un sesenta y nueve en el pasto junto a los fuegos artificiales — abrazando con fuerza a Luffy por la cintura, atacó sin tregua la nívea piel del cuello, dejando mordidas y lengüetazos hasta llegar al sensitivo oído — Me puso muy duro verte tan sonrojado frente al espejo, estábamos rodeados de muchos reflejos tuyos —

— Zoro — gimió el nombre de quien ahora incursionaba su lengua en lo más profundo de su oído. Las sensuales palabras del esgrimista le ocasionaban unas poderosas sensaciones de vértigo que le recorrían toda la espina dorsal, pasando por su vientre y concentrándose en esa parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a exigir atención.

— Esta vez toca algo más tradicional — avisó, dejando un camino de tenues besos por toda la quijada ajena hasta presionar sus labios contra los contrarios. El contacto había comenzado ligero, apenas un roce dulce de bocas, un juego que comenzaba a exasperar al moreno que necesitaba más y así lo exigió, presionando su lengua hasta abrirse paso y explorar cada recoveco bien conocido y memorizado.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde destinaba la mayor parte de su atención en desabrochar los pantalones cortos de su amante. Una vez logrado, haciendo uso de su fuerza elevó a Luffy hasta poder sacarle toda la vestimenta restante. La lucha enardecida de lenguas se intensificó, conquistando cada aperlado diente del contrario y degustando la esencia de ambos mezclada.

Luffy descendió sus brazos por toda la espalda de Zoro, clavando sus dedos por sobre la acanelada piel. Afianzándose, comenzó un rítmico frotamiento de caderas con la contraria, gimiendo en el proceso. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y centrándose de las deliciosas sensaciones.

El declive de Zoro a base de lamidas y succiones tenía por objetivo un premio que no era posible conseguir sin poner fin a los movimientos candentes de Luffy, quien aunque respingo cuando el peliverde se alejó de su lado, apoyándose en sobre sus codos se acomodó para tener una buena posición para admirar las maniobras del peliverde.

— Esto te va a gustar — prometió sacando su húmeda lengua y frotándola sobre la cabeza palpitante del miembro de Luffy. Lentamente, fue adentrando toda la extensión de este dentro de su cálida boca, comenzando un moderado movimiento de sube y baja, que conforme los jadeos de Luffy iban marcándole la pauta, aumentaban en velocidad. Con una mano, masajeo los testículos del moreno que no dejaba de emitir sonidos eróticos y estirar las piernas para no moverse de su sitio, sintiendo como esa sensación embriagadora comenzaba a llenarle hasta derramarse en la boca ajena.

Zoro lamió cada rastro de orgasmo del falo de Luffy, encargándose también de lengüetear los dos bultos más abajo.

— cansado ¿o ya quieres que te la meta? — Iniciando un nuevo y profundo contacto entre sus bocas, Luffy puso catar su propio sabor impregnado en la cavidad de Zoro donde una lengua inquieta y diestra le proporcionaba un tremendo goce.

— Quiero a Zoro ya — pidió una vez el nexo se hubiese roto y el mencionado se dedicara a liberar su propia excitación, sacándola por entre la cremallera abierta y masturbándose ante los ojos marrones.

— Dame tu mano — ordenó el mayor, siendo obedecido en el acto y llevando la extremidad hasta su boca donde lamió un par de dedos, jugando con ellos, envolviéndoles como si aún se tratara del pene erecto de Luffy — Ahora, quédate así — recostando de lleno a Luffy sobre el vergel, le abrió las piernas como si hiciera un split en el aire —sostén ahí — y como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, haciendo uso de la flexibilidad de Luffy, encaminó la mano que antes retozara dentro de su boca y obligó al moreno a meter sus propios medio y anular dentro de su entrada.

— Se siente bien ¿verdad? — el ojimarrón asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior pues Zoro comenzaba a guiar ambos dedos dentro y fuera de sí, para después alternar el movimiento por uno oscilatorio — Eres tan estrecho — mencionó a la vez que sumaba dos de sus propios dedos a los de Luffy dibujando círculos imaginarios dentro de aquel orificio.

Sin esperar más, dejó descansar la mano de Luffy sobre su propia y renaciente erección, para después guiar el mismo su propia necesidad a la entrada dilatada del moreno, dando un ligero empujón hasta adentrar una parte de su extensión.

— ¿Qué esperas?, mastúrbate, me gusta ver cuando lo haces — tantas sensaciones arremolinadas estaban volviendo loco al menor, quien obedeciendo comenzó con su labor de autosatisfacerse.

La voz autoritaria y profunda, así como esas palabras sin recato que le eran dirigidas y la experta atención en su cuerpo febril le elevaban a nuevas alturas de excitación.

Zoro dio otra estocada, adentrándose por completo en el cuerpo del menor. Una vez sintiese como el cuerpo bajo él se iba amoldando a sus dimensiones, dio inicio a una serie de embestidas lentas pero profundas, en busca del punto crucial donde los gemidos de moreno pasaban a ser gritos de gozo.

— ¡Ahhh! — y esa era la señal que esperaban para aumentar el ritmo.

— ¿Te gustan ahí?

— ¡Sí! — prueba de ello era su mano enérgica que subía y bajaba con tremenda rapidez por toda su extensión — Zoro… no… mmm… no puedo mis piernas —

Atendiendo la queja, Zoro sostuvo con un brazo una de las piernas lo más arriba posible y la contraria la recargó sobre su hombro — Estas tan apretado — definitivamente esa posición ayudaba en cuando a la profundidad de conexión.

Las embestidas comenzaron a acompasarse al ritmo caótico que marcaba Luffy en su trabajo manual sobre él mismo, uno desesperado y enardecido.

Todos los sentidos de ambos estaban al límite, estimulados por el audio de los sonidos de placer de Luffy, el espejismo tangible que representaba el uno para el otro y esa fricción de pieles que a ambos desquiciaba aunado a la osadía de sus acciones en un lugar como ese… difícilmente podrían contenerse por muchas más tiempo.

El primero en ceder a la cumbre del clímax fue el menor, quien había clavado sus uñas cual gato a la espalda de Zoro.

— Estoy llegando — avisó justo antes de correrse dentro del moreno.

La sensación liberadora les inundó, dejándolos tumbados a ambos sobre la cama de flores.

— Y esa, es la espada de Zoro…— decía el parlanchín moreno, señalando las estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo nocturno — y esas, son tu cabeza.

— ¿Por qué todo lo que dibujas en las estrellas tienen que ver conmigo? — sus grandes manos acariciaban las azabaches hebras de la cabeza acurrucada sobre su estómago.

— Porque todo mi universo es Zoro — contestó como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo riendo fuertemente y siguiendo con su juego de encontrar figuras ocultas en las estrellas — y esos son los ojos de Zoro…

Zoro era, en esencia, una persona que no creía en el destino o en alguno de esos términos que exigen demasiada ilusión y positivismo para su comprensión, incluso se consideraba un no creyente de todo; sin embargo, si esa cadena de eventos aleatorios eran los que le habían llevado hasta el lado Luffy, no podía más que internamente exclamar "¡Gracias al cielo por esas coincidencias!".

**Finito.**

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias serán bien recibidos. Ayuden a esta loca ZoLu fan a mejorar con sus buenos consejos, ¡muaks!_

_Fin del 5t0 reto Pro'ZoLu._

_Nuevamente, ¡Felicidades a mi amor, Luffy! _

PD: Mil perdones por los errores, la verdad :( no le di la revisada final porque el tiempo se me venía encima y la última retista en terminar le tocaba cantar en vocaroo para todas, naturalmente y por el bien de la humanidad, no quería ser yo (y no lo fui). Saludos, abrazos && besos.


End file.
